pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Piklopedia SPB
This is a list of bosses from Pikmin SP. It includes some old enemies and some new foes. Old Bosses These are the bosses you've already seen in Pikmin and Pikmin 2. Empress Bulblax Caves: (currently not listed) It's our old friend from Pikmin 2! The same old lady, except she's got a new trick up her sleve in later dungeons! (Uhh, not sleeve, abdomen!) Burrowing Snagret Caves: (currently not listed) Another classic from Pikmin and Pikmin 2. It's the same old boss fight, but with some new tricks later on! Beady Long Legs Caves: (currently not listed) Another old friend, this time he's harder! With patience, he should be easy! Emperor Bulblax Caves: (currently not listed) You again? Ugh. You'll see this guy in large groups! There can be a maximum of 4 on a dungeon floor!! He's the same dude from Pikmin 2, he should still be pretty easy. Pileated Snagret Caves: (currently not listed) Oh no! Not this guy! He's harder this time, and has some new moves! Be careful if you don't want a massive pikmin loss! Giant Breadbug Caves: The Living Room The ugly PIECE OF BREAD from Pikmin 2 is back, but this time he's got a new move! Ranging Bloyster Caves: (currently not listed) This guy again? Ugh...you'll find two of him on the same dungeon floor at one point! Armored Cannon Beetle Caves: (not currently listed) Back from the original Pikmin, this time he's stronger! Goolix Caves: (not currently listed) Another guy from Pikmin, he has some new tricks this time that he's dying to use! Puffstool Caves: (not currently listed) From Pikmin, he's just the way he was before, but with a new method of attack! Segmented Crawbster Caves: (not currently listed) The same dude from Pikmin 2, only this time he's a little bigger! Raging Long Legs Caves: (not currently listed) Our old friend from Pikmin 2, this time he's got a smaller "head"! Man-at-Legs Caves: (not currently listed) One of my favorites, this time he's a lot slower when he walks, but he has a new attack. Waterwraith Caves: (not currently listed) As annoying as he is, he's back! He's in only a few caves, but he'll drop down from the ceiling once you've spent a certain amount of time on a floor! Smoky Progg Caves: (not currently listed) A secret boss from Pikmin, this time he's bigger and has a new attack! Care to try your luck at beating him? Titan Dweevil Caves: (not currently listed) His weapons are back, he's more durable, and is also more aggressive! You'll only find him once though. New Bosses These are some new bosses, exclusive to Pikmin SP, or just remade versions of older bosses. Big Mamuta Caves: (not currently listed) A bigger version of Mamuta, this big guy doesn't re-plant pikmin...... Lavalix Caves: It's a Goolix, only made out of some weird reddish lava! Plasmalix Caves: Same as a Goolix, but made out of electrical goop! King Wollywog Caves: The king of all Wollywogs! He doesn't jump as far as a regular Wollywog, but he can crush your entire pikmin army at once! He also grabs pikmin and slams them on a wall or the ground to kill them. LAMP Caves: ...WHY IS THIS EVEN AN ENEMY?! Deepscorch Dweevil Caves: A new dweevil boss, this giant will scorch any non-red pikmin into ashes! (more bosses to come soon!)